Confessions Of A Make-Shift Counsellor
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: SasuNaru, Sasuke x Naruto. Working in a bar with your friends sounds like a dream come true, and for Naruto it is - How will they deal with difficult times and troublesome relationships? Multiple pairings: SasuNaru, KisaIta, HidaDei, KakaSaku.
1. The Bar That Never Sleeps

Chapter 1 – The Bar That Never Sleeps

Naruto handed a weeping girl a few tissues and leaned forward slightly onto the bar top, getting ready to listen to the girl's story – no doubt about her cheating boyfriend.

She sobbed a bit before taking a sip of the whiskey that was infront of her. "H-He cheated on me… with another _man_" She sobbed even harder as Naruto winced, that was a hard one to deal with. "I turned someone gay, how is that even possible? I thought people are born gay!" Naruto nodded in understanding and gave her another shot.

"On the house, you need it. There's plenty more deserving men out there, don't worry" She smiled at him, eyes red and slightly puffy. "You're a pretty girl, just pull yourself together and go get 'em" He grinned and mock saluted her, watching as she seemed to grow in confidence.

She grasped her bag like her life was in it and walked out of the bar with a new spring in her step. It was moments like this that Naruto really valued his job – he was a people person, and he loved helping them, no matter the situation or the character. "Another broken heart, Blondie?" Naruto nodded and turned to look at Deidara, who was cleaning some of the wine glasses behind the bar.

They worked at 'Akatsuki' – a restaurant/bar during the day, and a night club after dark on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays only. It was owned by Pein and Konan (who rarely ever showed their faces), but ran by Itachi.

Kakuzu and Kisame were bouncers and general security at the night time, but sometimes came in during the day to help out with odd jobs. Deidara, Hidan and Gaara worked in kitchen and occasionally helped out at the bar during the night. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were the bar tenders for day and night, and there were some students working as waiters on their days off.

"Nothing I haven't heard before, she seems to be feeling a little better now, after some amazing advice from an amazing person" He winked jokingly at the other blonde male who snorted a sarcastic laugh and walked back into the kitchen, shouting at Hidan as a pale hand groped his bum as he walked past.

Naruto took a moment to glance around the bar, it was 6pm and business was starting to pick up – no more than usual for a Thursday. A few regulars sat in their usual seats drinking their usual drinks alone and it made Naruto frown slightly, did they really have no where better to be?

"Oi Dobe, stop staring at customers and come help Sakura with this group" He glanced over to Sasuke, who was looking rather dapper in his black fitted button up and dress pants, a red tie neatly around his neck as he cleaned up a spilled drink at the bar.

He nodded and slipped past the elder male, moving to stand next to Sakura, flashing the group of girls, seemingly on a hen night, a brilliant smile; it never hurt to try and get a few extra tips.

"Evening ladies, what can I get you?" Some of the girls giggled, drinks already in hand, and apparently a few more already in their systems.

"Um, another bottle of rosé for the bride-to-be?" One petite girl asked him, leaning flirtatiously onto the bar so that her cleavage was showing. Sakura turned around to grab it and Naruto didn't miss the roll of the eyes, as annoying as it was being hit on all of the time he couldn't help but be flattered.

"Coming right up" He grabbed 6 glasses as Sakura uncorked the bottle and placed it in a bucket of ice on the counter and letting Naruto pour out the glasses. "So who's the bride-to-be then?" One of the more tipsy girls with bright orange hair grinned and raised her glass, her whole body swaying slightly until one of her friends stopped her from falling any further.

"Well I hope you enjoy your night, if you need anything, just give me a shout" He grinned a cheeky smile and moved back over to the busier side of the bar, fixing his tie a bit as he went – it was a somewhat nervous habit of his that he had picked up over time.

"Get any numbers then, hotshot?" Sakura chuckled and grabbed the ordered beer from the fridge behind her, turning and handing it to a customer.

"Not yet, I think I'm going to try and steer clear though" Sasuke made no comment, just sent him a look that said 'Good'.

He and Sasuke had a strange relationship, they weren't _together_, but at the same time, they weren't seeing anyone else. Sakura said it was a commitment issue that stopped them from actual saying they were dating, but they were happy with the way they were and that was all that mattered to them.

"Calm down Ice Queen, Naruto isn't going anywhere" Sakura laughed and dodged to tea towel that was thrown at her head.

"He knows that. So, what are we doing for this month's theme?" Naruto asked, moving to grab a box that had just been delivered with new shot glasses in it. The bar hosted a themed night every month, to give a bit of variety to the bar. Last month was cops and robbers, the one before that, strippers and pimps.

That was when Itachi strolled down from his office, with a clipboard in hand and a concerned look on his face. "I heard something about themes…" He muttered before glancing at the trio.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe devils and angels" Itachi nodded at Sakura's suggestion, making an approving noise. "Naruto, I'll get the costumes. Will you sort of decorations and stuff?" She grabbed her coat, her shift was over for the day and no doubt she would start looking for costumes ASAP as she had a lot to get.

"Sasuke will come with me, right Teme?" The elder man made a grunt in acknowledgement and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Naruto to finish dealing with the last of the night's customers.


	2. Shop 'Til You Drop

Chapter 2 – Shop 'Til You Drop

Sasuke and Naruto pushed their way through the large crowds out shopping; it was incredibly busy for a Friday morning. They were shopping for that night's party, looking for red and white things to contrast the Heaven and Hell theme they had. "Oh look Sasuke, some red curtains" Naruto pointed excitedly, bouncing into the nearby store and twirling himself in the material laughing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but followed the blonde anyway, getting pulled behind one of the displays for a sneaky kiss. He smirked into the peck, and pulled Naruto in closer, moulding their lips together for a deeper kiss as Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale neck.

They pulled away when an old lady coughed, interrupting them, a small smile on her face as she shuffled away. Naruto blushed, and shuffled away awkwardly, and once again began looking at the red curtains. "So shall we get these ones?" Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes but nodded and motioned for Naruto to collect them as he moved to pay for them.

After they moved out of the store, bag already getting shipped to the bar to be put up, Sasuke glanced around in thought. "We should probably get some coloured lighting, you know like strobe lights and fairy lights too" He nodded at Naruto's suggestion and moved towards a department store.

Naruto followed Sasuke like a puppy, glancing around at every twinkling lights they saw.

"Oh, I like these orange ones" Sasuke scoffed and moved the blonde over to the other sets, which were actually the colours they were looking for.

"They are neither red nor white, so its going to have to be a no, Dobe" Naruto pouted at the insult but moved to hold the packs of lights that Sasuke was handing him.

~S*N~

"Teme, can we get ramen for lunch?" Sasuke frowned and rolled his eyes, he didn't really like ramen but he couldn't say no to Naruto when he gave him those puppy dog eyes.

"Hn" Naruto cheered briefly as he received no other complaints. Sasuke followed Naruto into the café at a slower pace, carrying some bags with lights and balloons and bits of white tinsel – they were done shopping for the day and after this it was time to head back to the bar and set up for the night. Naruto flopped down into the seat at their booth, watching as Sasuke elegantly slid in next to him, placing their bags on his other side, meaning that their thighs brushed at their closeness.

"So what's your plans for the weekend?" Naruto asked, trying to act curious and not overbearing.

"Is that your way of asking me to be with you?" Naruto smirked and shrugged casually, he had been caught so why pretend anymore.

"Well Jiraiya is out of town for the weekend with Tsunade, so I have the house to myself" He trailed off leaving it open for Sasuke to take from that what he wanted. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, who smirked in return and squeezed his thigh as their food came over. They ate in moderate silence, Naruto filling in the gaps when he paused in his eating, already onto his 2nd bowl while Sasuke munched through his salad.

"I'll come home with you tonight, see you at the bar" Sasuke leaned in for a sneaky kiss as he paid for the meal and slid out of the seats, bags in hand.

~S*N~

When Naruto arrived back at the bar, after nipping home to have a tidy up before Sasuke came over, the bar was half decorated. The curtains were up, and Gaara was filling balloons with Helium, while Deidara hung them in bunches around the place.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, but Sakura was standing on the bar, Kisame standing behind her to catch her if she fell. She was wrapping the tinsel and the little roof above the bar section.

Itachi was writing something down, while chatting to someone one the phone about that night, but Naruto didn't miss the glances he sent Kisame and the scathing looks he sent Sakura even though she was already dating somebody else. They caught glances and Itachi quickly looked away, trying to play it off as if he hadn't been caught staring.

"Blondie, do me a favour and go help Hidan set up the lights, I don't trust him by himself" Deidara said, having finished another bunch of balloons.

"Do you really think that sending the Dobe is a good idea, two morons in one place is not a good idea" Naruto spun around to see Sasuke stroll in, clothes bags in hand. "And Itachi, these costumes are ridiculous" His elder brother shrugged and walked back into his office to finish his phone call.

"Oi, Teme, then come with me!" He shrugged and hung the bags up walking with Naruto over to where Hidan was crouched, cursing when he electrocuted himself.

"Hidan get out of the way, we're doing it. Go help Dei or something" Hidan swore at them but moved away nonetheless.

The pair vaguely heard Itachi order them to start getting changed into their respective outfits, so Naruto stepped aside to let Sasuke kneel down to start wiring properly. He found himself staring at Sasuke's jean clad bum, and swallowed nervously. He was excited for Sasuke to come back to his house that night, even though the bar would be open until about 3 am.

"Stop staring Dobe and go get changed, bring me my outfit too" Naruto huffed but stalked back into the main section of the bar. Most of the people were fussing over their outfits, except for the three chefs, as there was no need for them to get dressed up.

"Who was on the phone 'Tachi?" Naruto turned to see his Boss walking back in, Deidara already questioning him.

"The guy who's making the sign for the night, Sakura decided to call it Saints and Sinners instead. He was just arranging delivery" He shot another casual glance at their bouncer who smiled at him and leaned against the bar now that Sakura was safely back on the ground.

~S*N~

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He was clad in tight white pants, no shirt, but angel wings on his back with straps around his front. He was also wearing a white tie and white shoes to finish the look off.

He glanced to his right to see Sasuke in a similar outfit, except his was all red and he didn't have the wings, instead he had small devil horns – also the white tie was replaced with a red bow tie.

Sasuke smirked at him but frowned at his own outfit, it was a bit stupid and no doubt the bar would be flooded with woman swooning over them, which was not what he wanted. "Well this night is going to be interesting, huh Teme?" Naruto flashed him a brilliant smile and moved out of the room back into the bar.

It was time for business.


	3. Saints and Sinners

Chapter 3 – Saints and Sinners

The floor and walls vibrated with the music going in the club – it was packed, bodies gyrating on the dance floor and drinks were flowing.

Naruto was currently pouring a set of shots for a group of guys at the far end of the bar, Sasuke was making a cocktail and Sakura was trying to get a drunken man's order over the pounding music.

Gaara's cousin, Sasori, was DJing, one ear of his headphones resting just behind his ear so he could still hear what was going on – even if the music was so loud Naruto was surprised he could hear anything anyway. How the man wasn't partially deaf, they would never know.

Sakura's outfit was similar to his, except she was in a skin tight short white dress with a halo and angel wings, but her lips were painted a sultry red, no doubt attracting men to her side of the bar.

Pushing the tray of shots to the men, he smiled as they cheered, one guy throwing an arm around his friend, who it would seem, was on his stag do. "Enjoy gents" They cheered again and tossed the shots back, some pulling disgusted faces – some already too drunk to care.

"Dan here's getting married tomorrow, to a slave driver of a woman" One guy chortled and gestured wildly, trying to emphasise his point.

"I'm sure she's a lovely woman, no?" Naruto looked to the groom-to-be, who shrugged and frowned slightly, swilling his beer around in his glass. Catching his eye, Naruto waved him over, as his friends moved to start up a game of pool on the nearby table. "What's up, you seem down?" The man sighed and took a long slug from his drink.

"It's – It's nothing dude, just the missus, or the soon to be missus. I'm just not sure we're right together…" Naruto raised an eyebrow, pushing another shot towards the sullen man.

"On the house" The guy nodded in appreciation and knocked it back, coughed a bit from the burn.

"Our parents have been friends for years, we might as well have signed a contract at birth binding us together for the future" Naruto winced in sympathy, that was a toughy.

"Don't marry for the sake of someone else, that's just going to cause issues later in life for you and for her – it's not ok to mess someone around like that. I'm sure she'd rather you tell her straight than lead her on as if she has a chance, mate" He nodded and took another big drink, but his posture seemed less slumped and he stood to go play with his friends.

"Thanks man, I feel like I can do that now. To troublesome women" He raised his drink as a toast, and naruto lifted his water in response, before taking a refreshing sip. To him, nothing was better than this, helping the needy and making the city a better place, full of happier people.

"Dobe" He glanced to his right to see Sasuke watching him. "You really need to stop being those people's counsellors. One day it's going to bite you in the back" Naruto rolled his eyes and flicked his tea towel over his shoulder for when he needed it.

"Think what you want, Teme, but the people love me" He grinned and winked at the older man, who scoffed and turned to the next customer.

~S*N~

"Teme! Let's go!" Naruto hollered back into the staffroom, already having changed back into his normal clothes. It was 4 am, the bar had just closed for the night, after a hectic evening of partying and drunk people vomiting. The night had been an all-around success, and Itachi praised them for their work as he left, telling whoever left last to lock up.

"Calm down Dobe, I'm here" Naruto stood and walked towards the exit – Sasuke in tow, and bid Sakura and goodnight, they weren't open again until Monday, so they had the whole weekend off.

A whole weekend of Sasuke and him, alone.

They jogged quickly to their respective cars, the night was cold and the air sunk through their clothes as if they weren't even there – Naruto wasted no time in starting up the car and pulled out of the car park, knowing that Sasuke knew where he lived and therefore would have no problem following him home.

It didn't take them long, until they arrived at Naruto's normally sized town house, that he shared with his Godfather after his Parents had died when he was younger.

He parked in one of the two parking spaces on the drive and quickly shuffled into the house, instantly grabbing a banana to eat until they got up again sometime the next morning… or afternoon, depending on how lazy they decided to be.

He heard his front door shut and lock behind him, signalling that Sasuke had entered. The raven entered the kitchen looked sufficiently tired and shrugged off his coat onto a nearby chair, his bag following soon after. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you in bed after" Sasuke knew his way around his house well enough that Naruto didn't have to tell him where to go, or where things were kept.

Deciding to follow suit, he moved into the other bathroom, stripping and turning the shower on, waiting the minute or two for the water to warm up before stepping in.

Washing the stress of the day away, and trying to relieve his pounding headache after endless hours of pounding music, the water and scents of his lavender incense that burned in the room helped to ease the pain and he sighed with relief. Moving out of the shower he towel dried himself and dumped his clothes in the wash basket – before striding naked to his room.

Sasuke was in his en suite, so he quickly pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and climbed into his double bed, snuggling under the duvet and feeling sleep wash over him.

He was asleep before Sasuke even made it back to the room.


End file.
